


The Universe is never Wrong

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Soulmates and Soul Marks [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	The Universe is never Wrong

Zelda has been written on her body almost since the beginning of time. Lucifer used it against her. He would tell her he knew who it was and if she didn’t do what she was told, he would make sure she never met her. 

The name Lilith had been on her body since birth. They all joked about it being the mother of demons but Zelda thought it was just someone named in Lilith’s honor. 

The first time Lilith met Zelda she thought the joke was on Lucifer because Zelda didn’t even like her. Maybe she didn’t like Mary Wardwell...did it actually even matter? The universe clearly messed up they couldn’t be soulmates. I mean she married Faustus for Satan’s sake. He was a man. He wasn’t good enough for Zelda, her Zelda. The thought caught Lilith by surprise it was her Zelda. 

Lilith all this time it was Lilith not Mary Wardwell. The new Queen of Hell and Zelda had treated her horribly. She was gone, Satan was a fraud, and The Church of Night was gone. It was like Zelda’s life was crumbling around her. After many sleepless nights, Hilda became worried for her sister. Hilda and Sabrina summoned Lilith. “Yes.” Lilith ran her eyes suspiciously across the women’s faces in front of her. 

“Zelda, I’m worried about her.” Hilda said. 

“Where is she?” Lilith asked instantly filled with worry. 

Sabrina pointed up the stairs to Zelda’s bedroom. 

Lilith made her way upstairs and opened Zelda’s door. Zelda was lying in a ball on the bed and surrounded by books and papers. “My High Priestess will be no good to anyone if she doesn’t take care of herself.”

“Lilith? Are you really here?”

“Of course I am. You needed me.” 

“You can’t go back to hell.”

“I’m going to have to. There is a battle going on since I have taken over.” Lilith rambled on about all the responsibilities and things happening in Hell. 

“I can’t be without you. It’s physically impossible for me to continue living without you.” Zelda pointed at herself. She had lost weight. Her hair wasn’t as shiny. She looked like physically she was dying. 

“What has happened to you.” Lilith went and grabbed Zelda off the bed and cradled her to her chest. “You’re dying.” 

“I found you and we are apart. Take me with you, please.” Zelda looked into Lilith’s eyes pleading. 

“Not letting you die Zelda Phiona Spellman. I have waited my entire existence for you. Lived my entire existence for you.”

“What do you mean lived your existence for me?” Zelda looked into crystal blue eyes. 

“Everything I have ever done was to make sure you stayed alive and I am not stopping now.” Lilith pressed her lips to Zelda’s lips. 

For the first time in weeks maybe ever Zelda could really breathe. She felt like every single bit of energy she had lost in the past few weeks seeped back in her body. It was like she was broken and Lilith was the parts that were missing and she easily pieced Zelda back together and they were whole as one. 

“You saved me.” 

“Of course you’re my soulmate.”

“How long have you known?” 

“The first time I met you.” Lilith shrugged. 

“You didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t exactly like me.” 

“I didn’t know who you were.”

“Would you have treated me different if I said I was Lilith?”

“That’s not it. You’re not just Lilith...you are my Lilith.” Zelda surged forward pulling Lilith’s mouth back down to hers. 

“Zelda.” Lilith moaned into Zelda’s mouth.

“My Queen, my everything.” Zelda whispered like a prayer. 

Tears filled Lilith’s eyes. “If only I could have found you sooner Zelda. 

“I’m here now. I’m never leaving you.” Zelda smiled. 

Maybe the universe wasn’t wrong after all when it picked soulmates.


End file.
